This invention generally pertains to a plastic carrier tape having cross rails. Generally, in packaging and unpackaging electronic components and the like, it is desirable to have a carrier tape to which a tape cover can be easily and consistently affixed and removed. Many existing carrier tapes have both taping rails and cross rails which are disposed at the same height. Therefore, when a tape cover is applied, it adheres to both the taping rails and the cross rails. Because of the increased area to which the tape adheres, it is very difficult to obtain a uniform adhesion throughout. Because of this non-uniform adhesion, it is common that an uneven pull force be applied to the tape cover in order to remove it from the carrier tape. This uneven pull force causes deformations and tearing throughout both the tape cover and carrier tape. Another detriment in existing carrier tapes is that adhesion surfaces are rough or rippled where taping rails and cross rails meet. Rough adhesion surfaces also cause an uneven pull force to be applied for tape cover removal. Because of these and other detriments, it is desirable that a carrier tape having a lesser amount of adhesion surfaces which are smooth be manufactured so that packaging and unpackaging of electronic components and the like may be performed with relative ease.